Glowing Embers
by Star Crossing
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's first Christmas as a couple, and they both want to make it special. What happens when they are both overwhelmed by the other's gift? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Promises

Hello fellow FanFiction lovers! First off, I'd like to say thank you for coming to read my Fic; it is _very_ much appreciated!

I'm really sorry this is kind of late, since Christmas was quite a long time ago. I've been lacking in inspiration to write this until now, but hey, it's up finally, so yay!

This is my first story, so I hope it's satisfactory to all my readers.

I think I'll do three parts to this story, maybe even four, but it really depends on whether or not I feel inspired. I will definitely put a second part, and that should be up soon.

**Warnings: This story contains multiple moments... filled with adorable Klaine fluff! XD Yeah that's it for this part.**

Well, I'd hate to ramble for too long, so I'll just get on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Glowing Embers<strong>

**Part 1**

Blaine gripped his bag tightly as he waded through the crowded hallway, his eyes looking for one particular brunette. He managed to spot his target through the sea of students, and made his way over.

**"Hey!"** he said as his hands gently gripped Kurt's shoulders. He felt Kurt jump a little in surprise.

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. **"Don't do that!"**

Blaine laughed. **"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."**

**"Well, aren't you in a good mood today?"**

**"Maybe I am."**

Kurt gave him an _"Oh please, you're such a dork" _look.

**"Hey, I'm just glad today is our last day before winter break."**

**"Me too,"** Kurt said with a smile; **"because that means now I get to spend even more time with you for two whole weeks."**

**"You're adorable, you know that?"** Blaine said, smiling back at him. He stepped over so he was now beside Kurt. **"So, Christmas is in a few days..."**

**"Yeah," **Kurt said, not paying very much attention as he took his History book out of his locker.

**"Well?"**

**"What?"**

**"Aren't you excited?"**

**"Well..."**

**"What?"**

Kurt shrugged. **"I guess."**

Blaine raised his eyebrows at him.

**"Oh, don't give me that look! You know how I feel about celebrating religious holidays!"**

**"Kurt, Christmas isn't all about one's religion. It shouldn't matter based on what you worship or follow or study or whatever. Christmas is about spending time with the people you love, and giving back to those who need love. That's why we all sang for those kids at the homeless shelter."**

Kurt sighed. **"Yeah, I know."**

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, causing Kurt to look at him worriedly.

**"Blaine, we're in public-"**

**"I don't care. Look, Kurt, Christmas is my favorite holiday-"**

**"I thought you said it was Valentine's Day."**

**"Okay, it's **_**one**_** of my favorite holidays! And this is our first Christmas **_**together**_**; I want it to be special."**

Kurt just looked at him; a small smile crept across his lips.

**"What?"**

**"You're too good to me sometimes, you know that?"**

Blaine grinned. **"Well, that's probably because **_**you're**_** too good to **_**me**_** all the time."**

**"Oh, please!"**

There was a pause as the two boys smiled lovingly at each other.

Kurt decided to drop the subject. **"Well, I guess we should get to class," **he said as he closed his locker.

**"Hey, Kurt, hang on a second."**

**"What?"**

Blaine reached into his back pocket. **"I wanted to give you this."**

**"Blaine..."**

His hand reappeared, holding what Kurt recognized to be a red ring box.

**"Blaine!"**

**"I guess you could consider it a **_**pre-Christmas**_** present, or even an **_**Advent**_** present."**

**"But Christmas is in only a couple days; so why are you giving it to me now?"**

**"Because it isn't your **_**real**_** Christmas present; no, your official present is a lot bigger than what is in this box. But let me tell you, I think you're going to love this just as much. At least, I hope so."**

Kurt just stared at the small red box.

"**Take it."**

"**I don't know-"**

"**Just take it Kurt! Please? I want you to open it now."**

Kurt locked eyes with his boyfriend for a moment before he sighed and let Blaine hand him the box.

"**Come on, open it," **Blaine said in a jokingly impatient tone.

"**Alright, alright," **Kurt replied. He gently gripped the box's lid and opened it slowly. Kurt's eyes lit up in surprise. **"Oh my God! Blaine!"**

Blaine sank his hands into his pockets and shrugged shyly. **"I know it isn't anything from Elizabeth Taylor, like you wanted…"**

Kurt looked back up at him with wide eyes. "**Is this what I think it is?"**

"…**It's a promise ring," **Blaine said nervously.

A hand came up to cover Kurt's mouth, and Blaine could have sworn he saw tears start to form in his eyes.

"**Kurt…"**

Silence…

"**Kurt, please, talk to me."**

"…**I just…Oh Blaine! I don't know what to say!"**

"**Do you…like it?"**

"**I love it! But where did you get it?"**

"**I made it."**

"**Wait…what?"**

"**I made it myself. It took forever, but I wanted to make sure it was perfect."**

"**You made this?"**

"**Out of gum wrappers… Look," **Blaine's eyes lowered to look away from Kurt's, **"I know it's not much, but I wanted to get you one for Christmas. It's just…lately my family has been having issues…emotionally and financially. I just can't afford to get you the real thing."**

Again, Kurt didn't say anything.

"**Come on Kurt! Your silence is killing me!"**

A grin formed on Kurt's face. **"So…why exactly did you decide to give me a promise ring?"**

Blaine refused to meet his gaze.

Kurt reached a hand up to grab Blaine's chin, and he tilted Blaine's head up to lock their eyes again. **"Blaine?"**

"…**Look Kurt, I don't want to make such a big scene, especially in the middle of the school hallway, so I'll just say this: You're going off to New York soon-"**

Kurt snorted. "**Yeah, **_**if**_** NYADA decides to accept me."**

"**Kurt!"**

"**Sorry, sorry, listening!"**

"**I just… well, I know we'll be apart for quite some time while you're living your dream in the big city, and I'll still be here finishing high school. I just want you to know that no matter what happens in that short time that I won't see your adorable face-"**

Kurt grinned as a slight blush spread across his cheeks.

"**-I'll still be here, thinking about you every single second, and waiting until I'll get to see you again."**

"**Oh Blaine!"**

Blaine could tell that Kurt was resisting the urge to fling himself into Blaine's arms right then and there.

Kurt took the ring out of the box and slid it on his ring finger. **"I love it. It's perfect..." **He looked up to meet Blaine's eyes once more. **"**_**You're**_** perfect." **He seemed to think for a moment, and then he did something Blaine hadn't been expecting. He leaned over and gave Blaine a swift, but sweet, kiss on his cheek.** "Thank you, Blaine."**

Blaine felt a blush creep across his face, and a shy smile spread across his lips. **"I-It's nothing really."**

**"Oh stop it! Here, I'll tell you what: Come over to my place later, and we can just…sit and talk, hang out for as long as we want."**

**"…Well-"**

**"We could snuggle by the fireplace _all night_, and my step-mom has this absolutely _amazing_ recipe for peppermint mocha lattes; I bet I could get her to make us some."**

Blaine just smiled.

**"Come on, please, Blaine?"** Kurt begged teasingly.

**"Alright, alright, I'll be there!"**

"**Perfect."**

Blaine shook his head jokingly. **"Like I said, you are so adorable."**

Kurt grinned back at him.

**"Come on," **Blaine said as he nudged Kurt's shoulder. **"I'll walk you to class."**

**"I'd like that."**

And with that, the two boys set off down the hall. Blaine gently grabbed Kurt's hand again as they walked. When Kurt didn't protest, he entwined their fingers, for once not caring about who dared to stare.

* * *

><p>So...what did you think? Was it okay, at least? Well, leave me reviews to let me know.<p>

Next part should be up sometime soon. Blaine's going over to Kurt's house, yay!


	2. Kisses and Coffee

Hooray! Part 2 is here finally! Sorry it took a while.

**Warnings: **Um...two guys kissing? And possibly making out... ;) Well, it _is _rated T for a reason!

* * *

><p><strong>Glowing Embers<strong>

**Part 2**

The sound of clanking ceramic echoed from the kitchen as Blaine sat on the couch in the Hummel-Hudson's living room. There was a brightly lit fire burning in the fireplace; its comforting warmth was beginning to make Blaine feel a bit drowsy.

"**Thanks Mom, Blaine is going to love this," **he heard Kurt say from in the kitchen.

"**Oh honey, stop trying to flatter me," **Carole replied.

Kurt walked into the room that next moment carrying two mugs in his hands. He paused in front of Blaine and just stared at him, a small crossing his lips.

"**What?"**

"**You look comfortable."**

"**I am." **Blaine scooted over to make room on the couch. **"Care to join me?"**

Kurt's smile broadened before he joined Blaine. He handed Blaine his mug. **"Careful, it might still be a bit hot."**

Blaine glanced at the steaming latte before taking a sip, taking in the heavenly taste for a moment. He pursed his lips and nodded approvingly. **"This tastes _absolutely_ amazing," **he said, a grin forming on his face.

"**I told you."**

Blaine took another, more eager, sip and set the mug down on the side table. He scooted over to snuggle into Kurt's side, resting his head on his shoulder.

"**You know, you're not the only one trying to enjoy his festive coffee here."**

Blaine lifted his head to look into Kurt's shimmering eyes. **"Sorry, I'm just a little cold."**

"**And you have to rely on me as your heat source?"**

"**I don't _have_ to; I just like being close to you."**

Kurt smiled. **"You do realize that sort of defeats the purpose of the fire and the hot latte."**

"**Oh well. Besides, weren't you the one who said you wanted to snuggle by the fire _all night_?"**

**"Maybe..." **Kurt grinned.** "But seriously, if you're cold, we can get closer to the fire."**

"**Okay."**

Kurt stood up off the couch, holding his mug in both hands, and sat down on the floor in front of the burning fireplace. He looked over at Blaine expectantly.

Blaine followed suit, slowly standing picking and up his mug, before sitting down next to his boyfriend. Again, he scooted to be closer to Kurt. **"Mmm...much better." **He could feel himself begin to get drowsy just from the gentle heat, both from the fire and from Kurt.

**"Somebody's tired," **Kurt said.

**"Long week, I guess," **Blaine replied plainly.

**"Yeah, same here."**

They both just sat there for a while, snuggling close to one another.

A thought came to Blaine's head; he remembered their conversation from earlier.

The promise ring he had given Kurt. It was simple, but it seemed to mean a lot to Kurt.

He glanced over to look at Kurt's hand, and saw that he was still wearing it. Blaine smiled and nestled his head into Kurt's neck.

**"Jeez, you are such a cuddler tonight," **Kurt said with a gentle laugh.

**"Because you're so warm!"**

**"Blaine, as much as I enjoy being your heater, it really defeats the purpose of the fire."**

**"Mmm, not necessarily; it adds a romantic touch to the room." **

Their eyes met.

**"It does, doesn't it?"**

Blaine gazed into the pools of blue and green that flowed in Kurt's dazzling eyes, and he fought back the urge to swoon-sigh out loud. **"You're beautiful, you know that?"**

Kurt smiled. **"Well, you _have_ told me that quite a few times in the past."**

**"Because I know it's true."**

Kurt broke his gaze for a moment before returning it back to Blaine's hazel eyes. **"And you think that I don't see you as the most beautiful man I have ever seen?"**

Blaine sort of grinned in his gradual drowsy state. **"I don't know, you tell me."**

There was another small interval of silence between them...

**"You know," **Kurt said finally, **"I have a feeling that this is going to turn out to be the best Christmas ever."**

**"Oh? And why do you say that?"**

**"...Because I get to spend it with you."**

Blaine just looked at him lovingly. **"Yeah, this break is gonna be the best."**

Kurt smiled at him again. Gosh, Blaine just made it impossible for him to stop smiling tonight. So, Kurt thought he'd simply put any more talking on hold for the time being, but not before he managed to breathe out: **"I love you."**

**"..._I_ love _you,_" **Blaine replied quietly.

Kurt slowly closed the gap between them, pulling Blaine into a slow and passionate kiss.

Blaine responded by reaching one hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, and the other to gently grip Kurt's hip. At first, Blaine expected Kurt to grab his hand in protest; he didn't usually let people anywhere near his hips, because he considered it sort of an invasion of his comfort zone.

But Kurt seemed to react in a completely opposite way. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, sighing into the kiss.

The two boys seemed to get simply caught up in each other's lips, as Blaine leaned over and gently pushed Kurt down until he was lying on his back on the floor, Blaine on top of him.

Their bodies pressed together, and Blaine heard Kurt sigh again.

It was nice, being so close to one another, minds completely blurring out the rest of the world; the warmth of the room was relaxing, making the passion of the kiss more calm and much less rushed or needy.

Blaine moved from Kurt's lips down his jaw until he slowly reached his neck, beginning a trail of kisses.

This time, Kurt did react, and rather forcefully. **"Blaine!" **he squeaked out, pushing Blaine off of him.

**"What? Is something wrong? Did I go too far?"**

**"No, Blaine, it's not that. It just..."** his voice drifted.

**"It's just _what?"_**

**"I'm... really ticklish on my neck."**

Blaine didn't respond at first...and then he let out a laugh.

Kurt blushed.

**"Really?" **Blaine asked.

**"Y-yeah."**

Blaine smirked at him. **"I thought you were only ticklish on your sides."**

**"Well, to be honest, I'm practically ticklish everywhere."**

**"Oh, _really_?"**

Kurt nodded, trying to hide his blush.

**"Well, in that case, this night just got a lot more amusing." **He gave Kurt a michievious look.

Kurt looked at him knowingly. **"Oh no."**

Blaine leaned over and attacked Kurt's neck again, pinning him down to the floor.

**"No, Blaine, stop! No, stop! Blaine! Stop!" **was all Kurt could get out in his fits of giggles as Blaine trapped Kurt underneath him, pressing down on top of Kurt. It only got worse when Blaine reached down to tickle Kurt's sides too.

The fire in the fireplace had reduced to embers now, and they were glowing a steady crimson and orange. A log fell, causing sparks to fly up into the roof of the fireplace.

* * *

><p>So, I hope you enjoyed! I really enjoy good feedback, so review! Thanks! :D<p> 


	3. The Bracelet

Next part has arrived! Awesome!

I'm sorry for the wait, taking forever to update is becoming a bit of a habit. Writer's block and busy schedules are a curse that won't leave me alone! GAH!

**Warnings: Some imaginary heated foreplay (because I'm still too much of an amateur to write actual smut)...a _lot_ of kissing...yeah, that's about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Glowing Embers<strong>

**Part 3**

_The lights had been switched off. A few candles on the side table were burning; the light created by the flames bounced off the walls in a gentle flickering effect. Aside from the moonlight shining in through the window shades, they were the rooms only source of light._

_Echoed creaks filled the room. The bed in the center of the room shifted weight against the carpeted floor, continuing to creak._

_Kurt was lying on his back with his head resting down in Blaine's pillows._

_Blaine was hovering above him._

_Their bodies pressed against each other, with their lips meeting in a heated and passionate kiss. They were both half-naked; Blaine was only in his underwear, while Kurt was completely covered below his torso by his jeans._

_In the heat of the kiss, Blaine reached down and worked on removing the jeans, undoing the belt and the button and pulling down the zipper. He did it slowly, so as to not waste time fumbling with it in a hurry._

_Kurt lifted his hips off the bed to let Blaine slide off the jeans._

_Blaine's hazel eyes never left Kurt's glasz ones. He leaned down to kiss Kurt again. His lips slowly began to trace down Kurt's neck, and he pressed gentle kisses to the pale skin._

**_"Blaine," _**_Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's upper back._

_Blaine pulled back to look at his love. **"God, you're so sexy!"**_

_In the dim light, he saw Kurt blush a bit. **"So are you."**_

**_"...Kurt," _**_Blaine said, reaching for the waistband of Kurt's underwear._

**_"It's okay, Blaine," _**_Kurt reassured him._

_Blaine smiled warmly. He gripped Kurt's underwear and slowly slid it past Kurt's hips and down his legs completely, still not breaking the eye-lock they were in. After throwing the garment to the floor, Blaine leaned back over and kissed Kurt again. **"You're beautiful."**_

**_"I thought you said I was sexy."_**

**_"You are, but you're still beautiful all the same."_**

_Kurt smiled back up at him. **"I love you, Blaine."**_

**_"I love you, Kurt."_**

_And with that, their lips crashed together again, the burning passion in their bodies growing..._

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Blaine awoke with a start and groaned when he realized just where he was. He reached over and hit the snooze button on his alarm. The bright sun searing in through the window caused Blaine to squint his eyes. When they adjusted, he looked around his room sleepily. It took him a moment to realize what morning it was. He allowed himself to smile; Christmas morning, he remembered.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang.<p>

Burt and Carole, who were sitting in the living room on the couch, looked at each other and smiled. **"That must be-"**

**"I'll get it!" **Kurt called as he almost sprinted from the kitchen to the door, opening it with eagerness. **"Hi."**

His handsome curly-haired boyfriend smiled back at him **"Hey."**

Kurt wrapped Blaine in his arms and held him tightly. **"Merry Christmas, Blaine."**

**"Merry Christmas, Kurt."**

Kurt finally let go, and he had a rather cheesy grin on his face.

**"Somebody looks excited."**

**"Sorry, I can't help myself."**

Blaine smiled again. **"Don't apologize; it's cute."**

Kurt blushed slightly. **"I just can't wait to give you your present."**

Blaine raised his eyebrows. **"Really?"**

Kurt nodded.

**"Well, I think you'll just love _my _present."**

**"For the record, it seems impossible for you to top _this_," **Kurt said, flashing his promise ring at Blaine.

**"You're still wearing it."**

**"Of course, it means everything to me."**

Blaine grinned shyly. **"Well, I'm just glad you love it."**

**"I do." **Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek before pulling him inside.

**"Hey, look who's here," **Burt said from the couch, his arm wrapped around Carole.

**"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hummel."**

**"Blaine,**" Burt said,** "how many times have we been over this? Call me Burt."**

**"And I'm Carole, honey." **The edge of Carole's lip curled. **"Don't make us feel older than we already are."**

Both Blaine and Kurt laughed.

Blaine looked around the room, and noticed the family's Christmas tree sitting in the corner.

Burt followed his gaze. **"That tree looks pretty nice this year, eh Blaine?"**

Blaine smiled. **"Yeah, yeah it really does."**

**"Kurt did the whole thing himself," **Carole told him.

Again, Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt blushed and shrugged.

**"He said it took him about three hours to do it," **Carole added.

Finn walked into the living room at that exact moment. **"So, are we gonna open presents, or what?" **Then he noticed Blaine. **"Oh, hey Blaine."**

Blaine gave him a friendly smile. **"Hey Finn."**

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged it.

Blaine looked at him confusedly. **"What are-"**

**"Come on."**

**"Kurt-"**

Kurt pulled to make Blaine follow him. **"Come on." **He led Blaine into the kitchen.

**"Uh..."**

**"I have a surprise for you."**

Blaine still seemed a bit confused. **"Am I getting my present early?"**

**"Nope."**

**"So...am I getting a surprise to go along with my present?"**

**"Mm-hm."**

Blaine frowned.

**"What?"**

**"You're spoiling me," **Blaine said teasingly. **"I don't think I like it."**

Kurt laughed. **"Oh please! You spoil _me_ all the time!"**

**"I-what? How so?"**

**"You really want me to go into details."**

**"Yes, please."**

**"Okay, fine." **Kurt relaxed, leaning against the kitchen counter before he continued. **"Let's see...Every time I catch your eye, I see your face light up, and it brightens my day because I love getting to see your smile. You always tell me you're happy to see me, which makes me happy in return."**

Blaine was unsuccessfully hiding a small smile that was playing on his mouth.

**"You snuggle up next to me when you're cold, and it makes me feel useful, as if I'm like your favorite source of heat or something."**

**"Well, you are."**

**"You say that you love me, and I know by looking in your eyes that you really mean it; that makes me feel special."**

The smile that Kurt absolutely adored came back to Blaine's lips. **"Is that it?"**

**"Not even close. I mean, I _could_ go on forever," **Kurt shrugged, **"but I'd rather give you your surprise now, and spoil _you_ for once."**

Blaine shook his head and rolled his eyes jokingly. **"Alright, fine."**

Kurt walked over to the opposite counter and picked up what looked like a small blue box.

**"Uh, Kurt...what is-"**

**"I was gonna give this to you on our anniversary, but I thought that since you gave me something that you made yourself, I thought I'd make you one of these for Christmas."**

Blaine took the box from Kurt's hands and opened it slowly. When he saw the object inside, he looked back up at Kurt confusedly. **"What-"**

**"Look, Blaine, I know it's really simple-"**

**"It's a couple of strings braided together."**

**"-but if you'd give me a second I could explain it!"**

**"Okay, sorry. I'm listening."**

Kurt took the string out of the box still in Blaine's hands. **"My cousin Annie and I were talking a week ago about these. She told me that they're called 'promise bracelets.' She even sent me an e-mail about them. The whole explaination is a bit complicated, but I thought it sounded really cool. Every string represents a past romantic interest that broke your heart, or someone who very strongly hurt you, before you and I got together."**

Blaine nodded his understanding as he examined the strings, noticing that there were three. **"Okay."**

**"These kind of strings are hard to break. That being said, it represent two things: One, the idea that every past love or pain is hard to forget, but each of them helped lead you to find me; that's why they're all braided together. And two, that pain you had before I came along made you all that much stronger; you knew what you really wanted that first moment you kissed me, and the fact that we have even been through some of that pain together, _that_ is what makes our bond just that much stronger, and it will never break."**

A smile had formed on Blaine's lips. **"Kurt," **he sighed.

**"Look, Blaine, I know we have already talked about this, but I thought you should hear my side of the story."**

**"Okay."**

**"When...when I go off to college next year, you and I will be apart for quite a while. I hope you'll wear this, so that you'll know that while you're always thinking about me, I'll always be thinking about you too...Just promise me that when I do leave, you won't forget me, and that you'll stay loyal to me."**

Blaine lifted his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek. **"I promise."**

Kurt smiled back at him. He took Blaine's hand on his cheek and held it, tying the string around his wrist and pulling it into a tight knot. **"I love you, Blaine."**

**"I love you, too..." **Blaine leaned over and locked his lips with Kurt's.

Kurt released Blaine's wrist and lost himself in the kiss. He reached over to snake his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine's arms came up to wrap themselves around Kurt's neck.

Neither of them had heard the faint footsteps coming into the kitchen.

**"Ahem,"** a throat cleared.

The boys pulled apart rather abruptly.

**"Excuse me boys,"** Kurt's father said with a smirk. **"We're gonna start opening present here in a second, so we'd love it if you two would care to join us.**

Both of the boys were blushing madly.

**"Uh...yeah...sure Dad..."**

* * *

><p>Alright, so you remember when I said I was probably only gonna do three or four parts to this story? Well, guess what? I LIED! There will be a fourth and fifth part to this, and they will be epic! XD<p>

And then I will post my other FanFiction after I'm done with this one. I would post it right now if I wanted to, and I kind of do, but evidentally I have a strange OCD about "timeline inaccuracy". My other Fic takes place after winter break, and it would just bother me if this one was above it on my My Stories list. Call me a nut all you want, cuz I'll admit, I find myself a bit insane sometimes too! XD


	4. A Shocking Surprise

Faster on updating finally! Score one for me!

I'll be very blunt on this: Enjoy! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Glowing Embers<strong>

**Part 4**

**"Thank you Mom! It's perfect!" **Kurt said, wrapping his new violet and lavender scarf around his neck.

**"I'm glad you like it, honey," **Carole replied with a large smile.

**"Alright," **Burt said, **"it looks like we're down to the last one." **He looked over to his son.

Kurt got up from beside Blaine on the couch and kneeled down to the floor, reaching under the tree and pulling out a small package. He stood back up and walked over to the couch, outstretching the package to Blaine. **"Merry Christmas."**

Blaine looked at him curiously. **"What is it?"**

**"Open it and find out!"**

Blaine did as Kurt said and took the package, tearing off the blue and white wrapping paper. After he tossed the wraps aside, he eyed the mysterious object questioningly. He turned it over to examine the front.

It looked like a book of some sort. On the cover, in black letters, it said _For Our Eyes Only_. This caused Blaine to twirk an eyebrow at Kurt, who sat back down beside him.

**"Open it," **Kurt repeated in a rather simple tone.

Again, Blaine obeyed and turned to the first page. At once, he recognized exactly what this present was. **"You got me a scrapbook!"**

**"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say I got the _scrap_ part of it; I bought the notebook, yes, but I did all the page-decorating and everything myself."**

**"Kurt," **Blaine said, flipping through a few pages, **"this is incredible. How did you do all of this?"**

**"Well, I worked on what's in it for about a month, but there's only so many pages already filled... It's a timeline, supposed to go from when we first met up until now."**

**"I-I...Kurt...this is amazing." **He looked up into Kurt's stunning blue eyes with a deep look of utmost adoration. **"I absolutely love it."**

Kurt smiled. **"I'm glad."**

Blaine leaned over and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck in a sweet and passionate hug, giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Burt leaned forward in his seat. **"Well, I guess that's all of them," **he said simply...

..._A little too simply,_ Kurt noticed...

**"Hang on a second," **Blaine cut in. **"There's still one more." **He bent over and grabbed his bag, reaching in it and pulling out a small gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper with silver and white snowflakes on it. He set it down in Kurt's lap. **"Here it is."**

Kurt eyed it suspiciously. It was too small to be a DVD, but it's width was much too thin for it to be a CD. He hesitantly tore the paper until it revealed a white envelope. **"I-"**

**"It's in the envelope."**

Kurt looked at Blaine, who was grinning at him; then he looked at his parents, whom, he noticed both had suspiciously large smirks on their faces. Something in Kurt's brain switched on as a realization came to him. Burt and Carole were in on this, too, weren't they? Something about their smirks told him an obvious _yes_. After being his father's son for almost eighteen years, he should know what that look meant... He practically ripped the envelope in half as he opened it eagerly.

A few slips of paper fell out of it.

**"I already talked to your parents about everything, and they said it was okay. They even offered to lend me a portion of the money, but even then, I could only afford to buy one for both of us..."**

**"Blaine, what are you talking about?"**

**"Look at the papers!"**

And Kurt did just that.

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes lit up in shock as he examined the papers curiously.

**"B-Blaine...are these...are these...plane tickets?"**

Blaine turned away. **"Yeah."**

Kurt read the text on the tickets and yelped in surprise. **"Oh my god! Blaine! These...these are to New York!"**

**"Yeah, they are."**

**"But-but..."**

Blaine took both of Kurt's hands in his and gazed into his eyes. **"You and I are going to New York."**

The next thing Blaine knew, Kurt had flung his arms around Blaine's neck and let out a squeal of pure utmost excitement.

**"Oh Blaine, this is perfect!" **Kurt pulled away to look back at his boyfriend. **"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"**

**"Kurt, calm down. They're just a couple pieces of paper."**

**"But Blaine, you and I are going to New York!"**

**"I know; I've been planning this for quite a while, you know."**

Kurt sighed. **"Why do you waste so much of your time spoiling me?"**

Blaine laughed. **"I wouldn't exactly call it '_wasting _my time,' but-****"**

**"I'm serious!"**

**"I don't know, because I can, I guess."**

**"Well, stop it!"**

**"Why should I?"**

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but he hesitated, and then closed it again.

**"Kurt?"**

**"I don't know, because I don't get to spoil you enough, like I said earlier."**

Blaine smiled at him. **"Well, I guess you're going to have to deal with disappointment, because I'd rather not stop spoiling you any time soon."**

Kurt rolled his eyes.

**"What? I like getting to see the way your face lights up when I surprise you!"**

Kurt returned the smile then. **"I love this, Blaine," **he said, holding up the tickets. **"I really, _really_ do."**

**"I'm glad."**

The two of them sat in silence for a moment before remembering that they weren't the only ones in the room. Both of them saw the three pairs of eyes still resting on them.

Burt was sporting a large grin directed at his son. **"We trust that you'll both be safe in the big city. I already made Blaine here promise that you two would always stick together through the whole trip."**

Kurt just stared at his father.

**"We want you to go," **Carole added. **"We know you really want to go to New York, both of you. So, go and do this, have fun."**

Kurt nodded. **"Okay." **He reached over and entwined his hand with Blaine's. **"You know what I have to do now."**

**"What?" **Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

**"I have to start packing."**

Blaine laughed before leaning over and pressing another sweet kiss to Kurt's cheek.

* * *

><p>That's it for this part. Next part should be up by the end of this weekend I think. If not, feel free to bring Darren Criss over to my house to give me some "real punishment." (lol, jk, jk! but not really :P)<p> 


	5. The Silly Romantic

Here it is, the fifth part!

**EVERYONE GO TO DARREN CRISS' TWITTER IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY AND WISH HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HE'S 25 TODAY! XD**

Also, happy Super Bowl day everyone! GO GIANTS! XD

Anyways, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Glowing Embers<strong>

**Part 5**

There was the sliding of a card key and a click as a door opened.

Blaine walked into their hotel room first, his hand linked with Kurt's, who was following directly behind him.

Kurt slowed to a complete stop in Blaine's tracks as he took in the room.

Blaine released his hand absentmindedly.

The room was almost complete to fit Kurt's standards of "living a life of luxury." On his right, there was a small, freshly house-kept bathroom complete with complimentary bath and shower products. Looking past the bathroom, he saw a king-sized double bed up against the bright white walls. To his left, there was a small closet with mirror-doors, and past that was a flat screen television. At the very end of the room were three large glass windows.

**"Holy crap," **Kurt said mostly to himself, but Blaine heard him.

**"What?" **he asked, rolling his suitcase over and setting it down flat on the floor against the opposite wall beneath the windows.

**"I forgot how breath-taking New York's suites were." **He walked over and set his messenger bag and suitcase down next to Blaine's stuff. He took a second to stare out the window, his eyes grazing across the beautiful view of New York City. **"You know, I'm glad we got one of the higher floors. This is just amazing." **He turned to his boyfriend and smiled. **"And I'm _really _glad that I came here with you."**

Blaine smiled back at him. **"Me too."**

**"It's just too bad we only get two nights here," **Kurt said, sitting down on the large bed. **"I could _so _get used to this."**

**"Definitely," **Blaine agreed, peeling off his winter coat and walking over to hang it in the closet. **"Do you want me to hang yours up?" **He asked Kurt, outstretching his hand.

**"Sure," **Kurt said, mimicking Blaine as he let his own coat fall from his shoulders and handed it to Blaine. **"Thanks."**

**"So, what do you think we should do tonight?" **Blaine asked.

**"I don't know..." **Kurt looked over at the clock on the bed's sidetable. **"I mean, it's getting a bit late, don't you think?"**

Blaine just grinned at him.

**"What?"**

**"Kurt, I don't think it'll make much of a difference; we're probably going to be up all night tomorrow night anyway."**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right. So...did you have anything in mind? For what we could do tonight, I mean."**

**"Well, I _really_ want to go down to Lindy's. Evidently they have _the_ best cheesecake around."**

**"Blaine-"**

**"Look, I know how you feel about eating junk food and all that, but come on Kurt! This is one time! And we're in the city that never sleeps! We're free to do whatever we want for the next two days. Don't you want to experience everything you possibly can here in the big city?"**

Kurt sighed. **"Yeah, okay."**

**"So...is that a yes to cheesecake?"**

**"...Yes."**

Blaine grinned triumphantly.

**"Can we just...stay here for a while longer? I think my body still needs to adjust to the drastic change in climate it's been through today."**

Blaine laughed. **"Okay."**

Kurt scooted back so his legs weren't dangling off the edge of the bed and laid down on his back comfortably.

A second later, Blaine came over and joined him, laying down beside Kurt and snuggle into his side.

**"Okay, why do you love cuddling so much lately?" **Kurt asked. **"I mean, you were like this on the plane, too."**

**"I know. Well, I don't know, I just am, I guess. I like being close to you."**

Kurt's adorable smile returned. **"And I love being close _you_."**

They stayed there like that for a minute before Kurt noticed that Blaine's loving gaze had disappeared and his eyes had glazed over.

**"Blaine?"**

**"What?"**

**"You seem lost in thought."**

**"Oh. I was just thinking about us."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I want this trip to be _the_ best vacation of both our lives."**

**"Me too."**

Blaine leaned over and buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt took Blaine's hand, entwining their fingers once again.** "You know, ever since you and I started talking about this trip, I've had these ideas running through my mind about things we could do while we're here."**

Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt curiously.

**"I know it might sound ridiculous, but I kinda planned out a whole planned out fantasy in my head of what we could do on New Year's Eve."**

**"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"**

**"Because I figured that if we were going to go wherever, we would both decide. I just didn't want to make this trip all about me, because it isn't; it's about both of us."**

**"I'd hope so," **Blaine teased. **"I mean, you didn't expect me to just hand you your own plane ticket and say, _'Hope you have a great time without me,'_ did you?"**

**"No, and that's why I wanted us to go and do stuff that we _both_ wanted to go do."**

Blaine didn't reply at first, but after a long pause, he spoke again. **"So, even if that's true, would you mind telling me about this 'fantasy day' you came up with? Like, tell me all about what we would go and do, and where we would go."**

Kurt sighed. **"Okay, I guess I could."**

Blaine watched him patiently, waiting for him to begin.

**"Well it would start out with us getting up in the morning and going to grab some breakfast ****to go. Then we'd walk over to Tiffany's and eat out in front-"**

**"And have breakfast at Tiffany's," **Blaine added.

**"Exactly."**

**"So, then what?"**

**"Then we'd go over a few blocks, and we'd take a romantic walk through Central Park; we could even go see the Bethesda fountain!"**

**"Isn't that the one that we saw in the movie version of 'The Producers' when we watched it like a month ago?"**

Kurt nodded. **"The very one."**

**"Is that it?"**

**"Of course not! Then we would come back here to order some room service for lunch, or we would go down to get something at the cafe. Then we would go over to Rockefeller Center, and maybe take a tour at Top of the Rock, and spend the rest of the afternoon there. Then we'd go to see a Broadway show, whichever one we would both agree to."**

**"Kurt, you can't always just get into the show at the door. You usually have to buy tickets in advance."**

**"I know; that's why this is my 'fantasy day' Blaine."**

**"Oh, yeah, right," **Blaine remembered.

**"And finally, we'd go to Times Square and celebrate New Year's with everyone else. And after that would end, we'd come back here again..."**

**"And go to bed because we'd probably both be exhausted?"**

**"Well, I guess..."**

**"That's not what you were gonna say was it?"**

**"Oh, yeah, right," **Blaine remembered.

**"And finally, we'd go to Times Square and celebrate New Year's with everyone else. And after that would end, we'd come back here again..."**

**"And go to bed because we'd probably both be exhausted?"**

**"Well, I guess..."**

**"That's not what you were gonna say was it?"**

**"...No..." **He sounded almost embarassed.

**"What then?" **Blaine asked, resting his hand on Kurt's cheek to have their eyes meet again.

**"You really want me to tell you?"**

**"I would love it if you did. Why? What is it?"**

**"I don't know, I just thought it might sound a little too cheesy; you know, a little too much romance for one day."**

**"I could never have too much romance with you." **Blaine said with a grin.** "Please? Tell me what you were going to say."**

**"Okay." **Kurt turned his whole body to gently press against Blaine's. **"When we'd get back here," **he began almost soft enough for it to be a whisper,** "we'd shut the curtains, turn down the lights, turn on some romantic music..." **He leaned closer so that his forehead rested against Blaine's; their lips brushed together as Kurt continued. **"And we'd make love until dawn. And then we'd watch the sun rise over the city as we lay there, holding each other close."**

There was a silence between them, but it wasn't an awkward silence. No, it wasn't tense either. It was just quiet and Blaine was looking at Kurt in a way that Kurt couldn't quite describe.

**"Blaine?"**

**"That's not cheesy at all, and it's not too romantic either. I think it sounds sweet. I just wish you had told me sooner about wanting to go see a Broadway show."**

**"It's not a big deal. Besides, if we win Regionals this year, that means we'll be back here in May and we might get to see one then."**

Blaine nodded. **"Yeah, I guess so."**

**"Hey, how about we go get some cheesecake?"**

Blaine's face lit up and he smiled. **"Yeah, let's go."**

They both got up off of the bed and grabbed their coats from the closet.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke the next morning to bright sunlight filling the hotel room. He looked at his hand that was wrapped around Kurt's waist and smiled, remembering their romantic evening the night before.<p>

Returning to the hotel, after both of them had filled themselves with enough of Lindy's amazing cheesecake to last them the rest of their lives, Kurt and Blaine had both fallen asleep the moment they made it into bed.

Blaine sat up and gazed at Kurt, remembering the idea that had formed in his head at dinner last night. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek, running his hands over the fabric of Kurt's night shirt.

Kurt stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Blaine began to trail gentle kisses down Kurt's neck and wiggle his fingers against Kurt's sides, aiming for his ticklish spots. He managed to find them after a few attempts.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he squirmed away from Blaine's touch. **"Mmmmm, Blaine, stop."**

**"Good morning, angel."**

Kurt rolled over to face Blaine, attempting to give him an evil eye glare, but instead he allowed his lips to break into their usual cute little smile that made Blaine's heart melt. **"Good morning, I guess."**

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him. **"What is that supposed to mean?"**

**"Did you really have to try and tickle me to wake me up?"**

**"Well, kissing you didn't work."**

Kurt's smile widened slightly. **"It would work now."**

Blaine chuckled and leaned over to kiss Kurt's forehead. **"Come on, we gotta get ready."**

**"Mmmmmm..." **Kurt shifted in bed sleepily. **"Why?"**

**"Because you and I are gonna go have breakfast at Tiffany's."**

* * *

><p>So yeah, I said this would be the last chapter in this story... guess what, I LIED AGAIN! Curse me and my many sins! Oh well, that means you guys get even more Klaine! YAY!<p>

Part 6 will definitely be the last chapter, and it might end up being _extremely _long, so please be patient with me, especially since my laptop has been acting really retarded these last few days.


	6. New Year's Date

Alright guys, here it is, my final installment of this story! NOOOOOO!

Well, my next story should be up soon, so that should make everything all better, right?

Anyways...ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Glowing Embers<strong>

**Part 6 (Final)**

The night sky was illuminated with the bright lights of the loud and busy city. A sea of people flooded the entirety of Times Square.

**"This place is crazy!" **Kurt said. **"I mean, it was a bit crazy here when we came for Nationals, but...god."**

The boys were standing in the very of Times Square, avoiding the large crowd that was spread out in front of them.

**"I know," **Blaine agreed. **"There are _way_ too many people here."**

Kurt stuffed his freezing hands into his pockets, mentally scolding himself for forgetting to grab his gloves before they'd left the hotel after lunch. **"I didn't realize how cold it can get here in the winter."**

Blaine laughed. **"And I'm the one who's never been here." **

Kurt elbowed Blaine in the side playfully.** "You're a jerk!" **

**"Maybe I am, but I'm your jerk."**

**"Yeah, that's right, my one and only."**

**"Well, I can't be that big of a jerk. I gave you the best New York City date ever, didn't I?"**

Kurt's lip curled back to show his teeth in a cheesy smile. **"Well, I can't argue with that." **

Blaine was right, Kurt thought, this had been the most amazing day.

A cold gust of wind swept past the boys.

Blaine shivered and stepper closer to Kurt.

Kurt smirked at him. **"Again with the cuddling?" **

**"I'm cold!"**

There was uproar throughout the crowd; the boys looked up and saw that there were only fifty-seven seconds left of 2011. The ball above Times Square was slowly descending down the pole as the crowd continued to count down.

Excitement began to flood through Blaine's body.

_Forty-nine...forty-eight...forty-seven..._

Blainefelt Kurt grasp his hand.

**"What are you doing?" **he said, giving Kurt a curious glance.

**"Holding your hand," **Kurt replied, a small smile playing on his lips, **"because, unlike Ohio, nobody here cares."**

Blaine returned the smile.

They were in Manhattan, the city that never sleeps. Here, gays were accepted.

Blaine remembered last summer when Kurt had told him that gay marriage had _just_ been legalized in New York, Blaine had rarely ever seen Kurt _that_ happy.

_Thirty-eight...thirty-seven..._

Excitement rushed through him, and he happily entwined his fingers with Kurt's.

Kurt looked at him and their eyes locked. They exchanged loving smiles as thousands of voices echo through the streets.

_Thirty-one...thirty...twenty-nine..._

Kurt heard Blaine beside him start to follow the dramatic countdown.

_Twenty-six...twenty-five..._

Kurt squeezedBlaine's hand and joined the chanting.

_Twenty-two...twenty-one...twenty...nineteen..._

Kurt turned his head to glance at Blaine again, and, at that very moment, something in his mind struck him like a ton of cement blocks.

This was it. This was just a taste of their potential future together. In a few years, Kurt and Blaine would be here living in the city, striving to pursue their dreams.

_Together,_ Kurt thought.

_Ten...nine...eight..._

Blaine turned to glance back at his boyfriend.

_Six..._

**"Kurt-"**

_Five..._

**"You know, Blaine, of all things I could be doing right now, I'm glad I chose to be here with you."**

_Two...One..._

The ball atop of Times Square illuminated the city and the chants of **"Happy New Year!"** errupted and echoed to the sky.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine with a kind of passion that he had never felt before.

Blaine melted into the kiss with a gentle sigh.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine slid his hands to Kurt's back, pulling him closer. Their lips moved together in a fluidic rhythm.

When Kurt finally pulled away, Blaine pouted.

**"Happy New Year, Blaine," **Kurt whispered.

**Happy New Year, Kurt," **Blaine replied.

* * *

><p>Blaine quietly closed the door behind him as he followed Kurt into their room.<p>

Kurt set his messenger bag down on the floor at the foot of the bed and kicked his shoes off. He sat down on it and collapsed a bit overly-dramatically. **"Ugh!"**

**"Somebody's exhausted." **Blaine walked over to sit next to him on the edge of the bed.

**"Nah, I'm okay; today had just been a crazy day, don't you think?"**

**"I think you mean _yesterday_ was crazy," **Blaine said with a laugh.

**"Whatever!" **Kurt said, reaching up to shove Blaine playfully on the shoulder.

Blaine got up again to set his bag down against the wall and hang his coat up in the closet.

**"You know," **Kurt said, turning more serious again, **"I really had a great time."**

Blaine smiled. **"Me too." **

Kurt sat up to wrap his arms around his knees.

**"I'm sorry we still didn't get to see a Broadway show."**

**"Blaine, it's fine. You were right, I should have said something sooner."**

Blaine sighed and sat down beside Kurt again. He leaned in and kissed Kurt's cheek, cupping his chin in his hand.

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighed. He felt Blaine breathe in deeply. Stange...that breath sounded almost nervous. He lifted his head. **"Blaine?"**

Suddenly he realized what Blaine was doing.

Blaine kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth as he unbuttoned Kurt's coar and slid it off of him.

Kurt shivered. **"Blaine, what are you doing?"**

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's. **"I remember you mentioning something in your fantasy," **he whispered, **"about us making love till dawn."**

A chilling sensation shot down Kurt's spine. **"I did."**

Blaine pulled back a little to gaze at Kurt with a look of hesitation, waiting for his consent.

Kurt just smiled and brought a hand up to rest on his love's cheek. **"I love you, so much."**

Blaine's expression relaxed, and, feeling reassured that he wasn't pressuring into anything, he smiled back. **"I love you, too, Kurt."**

Kurt leaned in and captured Blaine's lips, tossing his own coat off to the side and slowly lowering down into the mattress as he allowed Blaine to crawl on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>"Blaine..."<strong>

Blaine felt Kurt tap his arm.

**"Blaine!"**

Blaine pulled his face back from where it was buried in Kurt's shoulder. **"What?"**

**"The sun is coming up."**

Blaine sat up slowly, remembering that his arm was still wrapped around Kurt's torso. He gazed at the beautiful boy that was lying beside him.

Kurt was beautiful in every single way possible. Kurt's pale chest looked as if it were almost glowing in the lamp light. His hair was a mess from earlier, probably as much a mess as Blaine's was.

Blaine stretched and rolled his shoulders.

**"Blaine, look."**

Blaine felt the warmth of sunlight coming into the room. He looked out the window and saw the bright sun rising up from behind the tall skyscrapers.

He broke his gaze for a moment to glance at Kurt, who was resting his head on the pillow as he stared out at the beautiful New York morning.

Blaine leaned over and once more wrapped his arm around Kurt's warm body, pulling him closer.

**"This view is just so beautiful," **Kurt said quietly.

Blaine just stared at Kurt.

After getting no response, Kurt turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

**"Yeah, it really is," **Blaine said softly, still staring. **"Absolutely beautiful."**

Realization of what Blaine meant struck Kurt, and a deep blush spread across his cheeks.

**"And I find myself unable to look away."**

Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he nestled his forehead into Blaine's neck. **"You know, I wish I could wake up like this every morning."**

Blaine allowed a small smile to curl on his lips. **"Me too."**

**"So, I guess we're sleeping on the plane?"**

Blaine laughed. **"Yeah, I guess so."**

**"Good, because I'm exhausted."**

**"Then go to sleep; we don't have to be at the airport until about four-thirty."**

**"But I don't want to; not when I get to just lay here in your arms."**

Blaine sighed. **"Well, do you want to go out and do something."**

**"Mmm, maybe in a little while. I just want to be here with you right now."**

**"Okay." **Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

They just stayed there like that for a while, in each other's arms, forgetting the rest of the world, and savoring the time they had before they would return home.

THE END

* * *

><p>Next Fic shall be up within the next week! :D<p> 


End file.
